The Best Prankster
by ColdHope3
Summary: It's Fred and George's first year at Hogwarts. They prank away with their new friend, Tj. They're all having a blast, but Tj has some deep secrets that will only come out when Tonya has Fred Weasley head over heels for her.


Chapter 1

Pranks

Tj

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Two redheads asked me.

"Not at all," I answered them. They were twins with bright blue eyes and freckles all over.

"I'm Fred Weasley," One introduced.

"And I'm George," the other said.

"I'm," I hesitated. "I'm Tj," I shook their hands.

"Got a last name?" George asked.

"R. It's just R," I answered and they just went with it.

"So, are you excited for Hogwarts?" Fred asked.

"I don't know. I'm muggle-born," I told them.

"Really? Our dad's fascinated by muggle stuff. Do you have something muggle that you don't want?" George asked. I laughed.

"Um, no, sorry."

"Well, that's too bad," Fred shrugged. "Hey, what do you think of the girls across from us?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked with wide eyes.

"The girls across from us. You know, man to man," George told me. My eyes widened and I quickly went back to normal. There were a couple of girls nearby. Yeah, they were pretty, but they were all a bunch of stupid, girly blondes.

"They're not my type. They look like fashion obsessed ninnies," I replied and the twin's laughed.

"That's one way to put it!"

Fred

George and I were pure-bloods with older siblings, so we knew about Hogwarts and everything. We sat down next to a boy with pointy ears, spiky blonde hair, and grey eyes. His name was Tj and the guy was a laugh.

George and I were placed in Gryffindor. We watched and waited for Tj's name to be called. We caught a glance of him. He winked at George and me and waved his wand. The hat was hit and it began to sing opera. McGonagall was furious and demanded to know who did this. The hat called seven more people and they were all Gryffindors.

"Tj R!" it called. Tj went over and sat down. "Gryffindor!" it called and he came over to us.

Tj

McGonagall was furious. My prank worked great and I got into Gryffindor just like I planned. I went over to Fred and George.

I walked with the other boys to the dorms. Fred and George were great. They were funny and nice. Plus they were fellow pranksters.

"The opera thing was great," George complimented me.

"Thanks." we just talked and exchanged good spells. We entered the Gryffindor common room. It was a great place. I pointed my wand at the boy's dorm room.

"What are you doing?" George asked.

"Watch," I answered and whispered my spell. The door turned purple and then rainbow colored. It began to jump around and the prefect panicked.

"Nice," Fred told me.

After the prefect finally caught the door, we entered the boy's dorm room and unpacked our stuff. Fred and George also brought some prank stuff. Together we had over six hundred pranks. This was going to be an interesting year.

Everyone else was asleep. Fred, George, and I sneaked out of the room. The fat lady was just snoring away. I put a stick between the door and the frame of the door. Fred put a spell on it so no one could remove it and the fat lady slept on.

"Hurry up," I hissed at the two. We sneaked to the Dining Hall with a few decorations we liked.

Fred

Tj was brilliant. We had made it back easily without waking up a soul.

The next morning we all dressed in our robes and went down for breakfast where Snape was furious.

"Who did this?!" he yelled. There were pink streamers everywhere and pictures of Snape. Fliers were everywhere. 'VOTE SNAPE FOR MOST LIKELY TO BE GAY!' It stated and everyone burst out laughing. Snape scanned the laughing crowds when he set his eyes on us.

You three!" he scowled. "That's fifteen points each from Gryffindor!" some of the girl's stopped laughing and began to glare at us for losing points, but we just kept laughing.

"Tj, you're absolutely brilliant!" George exclaimed. "You're the best prankster!"

"Couldn't have done it without you two," he replied and we sat down at the Gryffindor table, piling our plates with food.

Chapter 2

Points

"What's our first class?" Tj asked me.

"Um, Potions," I answered.

"With Snape," George groaned, but Tj pulled out a small red candy.

"Revenge is a beautiful thing," He told us, and we cracked grins. Man, were we glad we met Tj.

Snape snapped at us constantly. It was George's job to distract Snape. So George ran to the other side of the room. He stood on the desk and began to dance and sing some muggle song by a Beaver dude. The class laughed and Tj put the candy in Snape's drink with a spell. Right after George saw the task was done he jumped off and scurried back to his seat.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor!" Snape announced and took a drink of his coffee. Snape's face turned bright red and he continued to teach the class while the students smothered their laughs.

Tj

I guess we were quite popular now. Our pranks were great and I had two best friends. We continued our pranks all day and we only got one detention! Though, some of the goody-goodies glared at us. They of course weren't too happy with all of the points we've lost already. We had negative three hundred and two points! Yeah, maybe not the best approach, but I bet it's a new record.

"The nose prank was the best!" Fred exclaimed. Mrs. Sprout was currently in the hospital wing getting her nose shrunk.

"I still think the one of Snape was better," I replied with a laugh.

"No way, painting Filch's cat pink was the best!" George told them and we agreed. Seeing the look on Filch's face when he found out his cat was the reason for the paint marks on the floor was hysterical.

"Are we doing anything tonight?" Fred asked.

"We could try to prank a girl," I suggested and they grinned crazily.

"Who did you have in mind?" They asked me.

"Well, there's Angelina," I answered and we sneaked out again.

A girl's scream woke everyone up. A deaf man could've heard it. We all rushed into the common room to see McGonagall rush in. Angelina's lovely black hair now looked like a volcano. It was spiked up and the top was dyed red while the bottom was brown. We had glued pebbles to her hair and covered her face with one of those wacko green facial masks. In other words, she looked hysterical.

McGonagall rushed her to the hospital wing. We didn't laugh 'cause no one else was and McGonagall was furious. She glared at us from behind those mean glasses.

"A hundred points from Gryffindor and five detentions for you three," She told us and walked out. All of the guys burst out laughing while the girls just made sounds to show their annoyance.

Fred

Detention wasn't the best. We were all separated and I was in charge of cleaning the boy's bathroom with a muggle toothbrush. It took forever and Filch supervised. He played the most horrible music and his little demon of a cat hissed at me. It would have killed me if I didn't have some pranks up my sleeve.

"Frederick Weasley!" Filch yelled, but I was already in the Gryffindor common room with my two best buds.

"What'd you do?" Tj asked with a large grin on his face.

"I exchanged the soap with invisible paint that would turn blue when it dried and Filch just washed his hands with it," I replied with a snicker and we all fist bumped.

"Perfecto!" Tj cheered and we laughed.

"Hold it right there!" A voice yelled and the lights flashed on. It was Angelina with her wand pointed at us. Her eyes narrowed when she saw us. "You idiots," She growled.

"Oh come now, Angel," George told her and slowly walked towards her. "It was only a little joke. And you know what they say, love," He whispered in her ear. "I don't know why we do it, but a boy will always prank the beauty he fancies."

Her eyes were wide. She blinked five times and I knew my brother had her. "Really?" She asked and he nodded. The best part was the fact that George really did fancy Angelina. She looked at him with watery eyes.

Chapter 3

The Girl

"Holy crap!" Tj exclaimed in the dorm and a bunch of people shushed him. "Oh, shush yourself," He hissed at them.

"George was great, wasn't he?" I asked.

"Yeah, who'd ever thought George had it in him?" Tj laughed and changed from his jeans into pajama pants.

"Well, I'm proud of my ol' buddy. At least now he won't be going on and on about how in love he is with her," I smirked.

"Oh, Angelina, my dear sweet Angelina, where art thou Angelina!" Tj mocked dramatically and we laughed.

"So, tell us about your little Angel," Tj told George. We were in the Dining Hall and we had George cornered. My twin could not escape. He laughed and turned to us.

"Oh, come on," George told us and reached for the apple, but Tj took it and threw it across the room. I watched it fly across the room and land in Snape's drink. It splashed all over and Snape's face was covered in grape juice.

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" He yelled. Tj stood up and cleared his throat.

"Thanks, Snapey-Poo!" He called in a supremely girly voice and sat back down again as the school laughed and Snape tried to glare a hole in the back of my mate's head.

"Anyway, no info, no food," Tj told George and smashed the plate of food into our older brother, Percy the Prefect's, face as he was walking by. We laughed and Percy thought it was George and smacked him upside the head.

"Okay, so I'm not supposed to tell, but Angelina's convinced McGonagall to arrange a dance and we're going together," George admitted and Tj let him take a bite of his eggs.

"Sweet," I told my brother.

"Anyway, you guys have to get dates," George told us and I nodded.

Tj

It was a shock that there was gonna be a dance. I honestly don't wanna go.

"You're going, right?" George asked me and I snapped back into reality.

"Hmm, what?" I asked and they stared at me with smirks.

"I just said I was going and now we're asking if you're going," Fred explained to me. I stared at them and sighed.

"I don't exactly _want_ to go," I told them and their faces dropped.

"But you have to!" George told me. "I need my two best men!"

"And besides, you can have any girl here," Fred told me and I saw my excuse.

"I told you guys I'm not interested in the girls here. They're all plastic and fake. They caked their faces in crap and they look stupid," I told them.

"Oh come on," Fred begged.

"You guys will have fun. I'm just gonna stay behind," I told them.

"Attention!" Dumbledore stood up. "This Friday we will have a dance. It will be a girl's choice dance!" He announced and everyone cheered. I thought this'll be simple. I won't have to go since I won't have to ask anyone.

The hallway was a nightmare. Girls all around were asking me to go to the stupid dance with them and the twins were shooting me these glares and saying that I shouldn't be breaking all of these girl's hearts.

"Come on, did you see those girls cry? How could you just watch them bawl like that?" George asked.

"I'm not going to that stupid dance," I hissed at him and threw some dragon hairs into the cauldron.

"You have a heart of stone!" Fred accused and began to stir the potion.

"No, you idiots!" Snape yelled and ran over to our cauldron. We watched as it blew up in his face and he was covered in soot. Oh, look at that. I read the ingredients again. Looks like I put in seven too many dragon hairs. Snape wiped the soot away from his eyes and glared at us. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor."

Well, this day wasn't going too well. Girls are bawling, the twins are begging, and Snape just gave me a stupid private talk taking away extra points.

"Hey," George came over and sat on my homework. "Fred and I are going out. We're planning on finding Freddie a girl. You could come too. You can even have first dibs on the girl," George offered, but unfortunately for him, I had suspected they would try something like this and had already planned my excuse.

"Sorry, Snape pulled me over and I've got detention," I told him.

"Well, phooey!" He exclaimed and walked away cursing Snape. I laughed and watched as my two best friends walked off. I smirked and threw down my homework.

Chapter 4

Fred's Mystery Girl

Fred

Stupid Snape! We so could've found Tj a girl. George and I had just walked off of Hogwarts grounds and already a girl caught my eye. She was a beautiful girl with long silvery hair that shone a bit. She was with a bunch of boys. We walked over there and watched as the girl chugged some pop and beat all of the boys. She finished the beverage and turned towards us. She flashed a beautiful white smile and came over to us.

"You wanna race?" She asked and began to play with my collar. She smiled back at me and I gave her a grin.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, love," I told her and she dragged me to the little table they had.

"On the count of three, dearie," She told me. "One, two, three," She said and we began to chug the pop. I was almost done when she slammed her can down and smiled. I looked at George. He was just as surprised as I was. She just _beat_ me. _She_ just beat _me_.

"That was nice, darling. You did pretty well," She told me and held out her hand. I shook it and brought her closer.

"And you go to Hogwarts, my sweet?" I asked.

"Of course, my fool," She answered.

"And you know there's a dance coming up?"

"And you know that you're going with me," She told me and I smiled. I was face to face with her. She came closer and was less than an inch away from my mouth. I filled the gap and her lips molded against mine. And truth be told, it was the best feeling in the world. We broke apart after a few minutes and she smiled at me and backed away.

"I'll see you at the dance, Frederick," She told me and disappeared. All of the guys looked around. They were all as confused as I was.

"Did she just apparate?" George asked.

"I think she did," I answered and we all looked around. "And man, she was hot!" I exclaimed and George smiled.

"You got a smart hottie!" He told me. "Tj should've skipped detention big time!"

Tj

I had watched Fred lose the chugging contest and have his first kiss and all. Afterwards I took a shower and went back to my homework.

"Tj, Fred scored big!" George yelled and he and Fred burst into the dorm. I turned around and smiled.

"Who'd you get?" I asked and Fred opened up his mouth to speak, but then shut it. He was confused or something.

"I- I didn't get her name!" He stuttered. George looked at him and they panicked. Fred swore and stomped his foot.

"Wait, maybe we know here. Surely we've seen her. I mean she's got silver hair for Peeve's sake!" George yelled.

"Wait, a minute," I told them. "Describe what happened." So George and Fred sat down and explained exactly what happened. The girl was pale with grey eyes and silvery hair. She was a tomboy and they said I'd like her. I searched my brain for names.

"So, pale, tall, grey eyes and silver hair that literally shines?" I asked. They nodded. "Sounds like Tonya," I told them.

"What house is she in?" Fred asked frantically. I looked at him. He had it _bad_. "She's in Gryffindor, but the girls there are probably gonna deny it."

"Well, come on!" George yelled and we ran over to the girl's dormitory. The two twins began to pound on the door. Angelina opened up the door. She was in a tee shirt, pajama pants, and her hair was a mess. She must've taken a nap. Her eyes widened when she saw George and she closed the door with a squeal.

"Come on, Angel, you look fine. Open up," George told her. The door didn't budge. "Fred found his dream girl and she's in that room," He told her. The door was opened again and Angelina was in a tank top, shorts, and her hair was brushed.

"And what is this girl's name?" She asked.

"Tonya," I answered she gave us a look.

"Tonya? George, we don't have a Tonya," She told us and Fred looked irritated.

"Oh, come one. Don't give us any of that!" He waved his wand and ran into the dorm. George and I just followed. Girls squealed as we came in. At the end of the dorm, lying on the floor was a white dress.

Chapter 5

The Dance

"Aha!" Fred yelled and looked back at Angelina accusingly. "That's her dress! She's here. Where is she?!" He yelled.

"There is no Tonya here!" Angelina yelled.

"That's her dress. I'm looking at it right now!" He yelled at her and ran to pick it up. It had a note on it:

Dear Fred,

I'm so sorry I had to leave so early. I had a wonderful time. By the way, no one can beat me in a chugging contest, sweetie. But you did far better than all of the boys I had raced. It was quite ridiculous how pathetic they were. Now then, I'll see you around, but you won't see me until the dance. You'll see me a little after you leave. Dress handsomely, my sweet.

-Tonya

"What in the world?" Angelina asked and turned to the other girls in the dorm. "Does anyone here own this dress?" There were all sorts of murmurs, but none of them owned the dress and none of them looked or talked like Tonya.

"And none of you have even heard of a girl named Tonya around here?" George asked. There only more no's.

"See, none of us know about a Tonya. She isn't in the Gryffindor dormitory. Maybe you caught yourself a Slytherin or something," Angelina told him.

"No, she's a Gryffindor. I'm sure of it," Fred told them.

Fred

I searched everywhere. None of the girl's dorms had Tonya! The girl wasn't parading around with an invisibility cloak around her. He even asked the teachers, but they refused to talk to him. The days were passing until it was Friday.

"Come on, Fred. You're gonna see Tonya again, so cheer up," George told me. I was in a tuxedo. My red hair was groomed and I had a red rose in my coat jacket. I turned to see Tj reading some book.

"You could still come. The girls would be dying to dance with you," I told him.

"All of the girls who are dying to dance with me have already been turned down by me. I doubt they're gonna ask me to dance with them if I already rejected them," He answered and continued to read the boring ol' book.

"Oh come on, the girls love you!" George told him.

"Oh, too bad 'cause I don't love them," Tj answered.

"You're heartless," I told him.

"Says the guy whose girl has to wait for him," Tj replied. I thought of Tonya and smiled.

"Bye, we'll be back around ten or something. Then it's gonna be Christmas and you're coming over to our house, remember?" I asked him. Mom was just itching to meet Tj.

"I'm gonna be out. I'll probably be back late, but I'll see you guys," He told me and we both nodded.

"Bye," I told him and George and I took off.

Tj

I smirked. My best friends were just great. Fred and George were gonna have the time of their lives. I finished my book and looked at my watch. It was time to go. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the building. I was meeting up with the certain someone I hadn't told the twins about.

My hair was brushed and my clothes weren't wrinkled for once. I smiled into the mirror. I looked great and apparently, I'm loved.

Fred

I looked around. I was at the dance and so far I couldn't see Tonya. I glanced at my watch. It was twenty minutes after I had left. So far I was just watching my brother dance with Angelina. She was beautiful. She was wearing a nice red dress that I knew George loved.

I looked around for my girl again. And then I saw her. She was in a long white sleeveless dress. Her beautiful hair was brushed and shone brightly. She was looking around for me. I caught her eyes and she smiled. I walked over to see her.

"Hello, love," I greeted her.

"Back at cha, my sweet," She answered.

"Would you like to dance, my dear?"

"Of course, my fool," She took my arm and I led her to the dance floor. It was a slow song. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I looked into her beautiful eyes. She was smiling as we swayed back and forth. She laid her head on my chest and we just swayed back and forth as the next song, an even slower song played.

Chapter 6

Tell me about yourself

"Tonya."

"Hmm?"

"Tell me about yourself," I told her and she just sighed as we kept on dancing.

"I was born on October thirty-first to a wizard and a witch."

"So you're a pure-blood?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'm an only child."

"What were your parents like?" I asked and I felt something wet hit my shirt. She was crying. "Oh no, you don't have to answer that. I didn't mean to-" I began.

"No, it's alright. Let's just go outside and I'll tell you," She told me and we walked outside and she began to tell me her story.

"Both of my parents were death eaters," She sniffled. "They practically worshipped Voldemort. Then Voldemort fell and death eaters were sent to Azkaban. My parents were among them and I was left on my own. I went to Gringotts and got some money from there. I used as little money as I could each week and just survived on that. Soon enough I sneaked into Azkaban to see my parents. And I got there just in time to see them be kissed by a dementor," She told me and began to cry. I held her in my arms. I could tell she had been holding this all in for a long time.

We had just talked and gotten to know each other when George came out.

"Hey, guys, you wanna come in?" He called. She had stopped crying a little while ago. I looked at her and she nodded.

"Yeah, we'll come in," I told him and I led her back in.

"Hey," Angelina came to us.

"Angelina, this is Tonya," I told her. She looked at Tonya for a while and then smiled a big wide grin.

"I know. We've met. She is after all a Gryffindor," She said to us and I smiled. We all sat down and started a fun little conversation.

"No, I'm the best prankster!" I yelled.

"Oh no, Freddie, I am!" George yelled and we all laughed.

"Well, maybe I'm the best prankster," Tonya told us. We all stared at her. Angelina smiled.

"Well, boys I'm gonna have to go with Tonya on this," Angelina told us and our mouths just dropped open.

_Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. _

I looked at the clock. It was ten.

"Oh, it's already ten," Tonya realized and stood up. "I've got to get going."

"Wait a minute, this thing goes to midnight," I told her and she smiled.

"Don't worry. You're gonna see me every day. You may not realize it, but you will see me everyday," She told me and kissed me. I watched as she walked away. Just as she was leaving she called out to me, "And remember, I'm the best prankster!" I laughed and watched her leave. I sat down and sighed to myself.

Angelina was whispering something to George. His eyes were wide as she went on.

"What?" I asked.

"You know what, Fred, I think we ought to get going," I told him.

"What, why? What about Angelina?" I asked him.

"Fred, I'm feeling a little uneasy," She told me. "I'll see you guys later." She hugged me and then kissed George good-bye.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We should be getting home," He told me.

Chapter 7

T… J…

Tj

I was in sweats and a tee shirt. The outside was the best. I was just sitting on the grass eating some chocolate ice cream.

"Tj." I turned around and saw Angelina in a fancy dress.

"Hey, you're George's girlfriend, right?" I asked her and she came to sit next to me.

"Don't play games with me. You know you're really pretty," She told me.

"Um, thanks, I guess. Most guys prefer handsome," I answered.

"Fred loves you," She told me.

"Um, Fred's a dude. And we all know he's in love with that Tonya chick." She frowned at me.

"Tj, we all know you're a girl and we all know who you are," She told me and ripped off my wig. My silvery hair fell and I glared at her. She took out a mirror and I saw my reflection. When my hair was down I looked more and more like the girl I was.

"Now what's your real name?" She asked me.

"My name's-"

Fred

George had brought me to an ice cream shop for some reason.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him.

"Shut up, just watch!" He told me. I saw Tj and Angelina talking. I listened in. Angelina was telling Tj I loved him? What?

"Tj, we all know you're a girl and we all know who you are," Angelina told her and I watched as she yanked Tj's hair off. Long silvery locks fell against Tj's sides.

"Now what's your real name?"

"My name's Tamera Jenn Raylen," She told Angelina. "I'm a tomboy and I was on the bus to Hogwarts when I met this amazing guy and his twin. We were just talking when I found out they thought I was a boy. So I just went with it. I couldn't have the hat calling out my real name, so I put three spells on it. First it would call my name as Tj R. Then it would put me in Gryffindor. And then Fred and George looked over and I made it sing."

I was about to demand what was going on when Angelina mentioned my name.

"What do you think Fred will think?"

"He'd be pissed if he saw me right now. He'd wonder why I lied. I guess I ruined it, but I do love him," She admitted.

"And I do love her," I told her. I came out of the bushes and turned to her. "I, Frederick Weasley, love Tamera Jenn," I told her and she smiled that beautiful smile I loved.

"I love you, my fool," She said and kissed me. "And remember. I'm the best prankster," She told me.

Conclusion

Life was a little weird after that. We never told Dumbledore that she was a girl, but Tj was pretty sure he knew. If he does know, then I'm grateful. She stayed in the boy's dorm and no one else had to know. She still dressed in the boy's uniforms and we still played pranks.

I learned that the first two pranks were cover ups. She had enhanced the hat to say a different name and put her in Gryffindor no matter what and she enhanced the door to the boy's dorm to let her in.

Tj was beautiful, smart, and charming. Her hair was white-ish silver and it even sparkled. She had pointy ears and lovely grey eyes that could manipulate you at any second. Her voice was kind and my sweet was quite the little actress.

The first year was probably the best of my life. At home I would owl her. She traveled in the summer time, never in the same place for long. We'd crack jokes over the owl and I was happy. Sometimes, we'd even send each other little pranks. It turned out that _I_ was always the one to get splattered and she never got hit by my pranks.

The summer was great and I was looking forward to seeing Tj again at Hogwarts. George and I loaded the Hogwarts Express and I looked around for Tj. I kept looking for the next month. She wasn't at the Gryffindor table, in the dorm, or in any of the classes. I asked Dumbledore about her and a sad look was in his eyes. She was gone. And she wasn't coming back.

George and I still played pranks in her honor. It was fun, but not as fun as it was with the little mastermind. People would still scold us for losing points. They should've seen us in our first year. It was a record that was never gonna be broken. We had ended up with negative 638 points.

People laugh at our jokes and pranks. They tell us we're great. Some say we're the best pranksters ever. George and I would always go silent when they did that. We knew Tamera Jenn Raylen would _forever_ and _always_ be the best prankster.

The End


End file.
